broken princesses
by lonelyemogirl17
Summary: what if the girls ran away and they didnt plan on coming back to mystic falls anytime soon? would the boys go after them or just let them walk out of their lifes forever? mentions self-harm.better than it sounds
1. bonnie

hi, my name is bonnie bennet and let me tell you how i became apart of the worlds best rock all girl band!

well firstly i met all my band mates in kidagraden and we never left each other ever no matter what.

we are all 19, well caroline is a vampire just like rebekka.

im a witch and my friend elena is a doopergallagher and you are proberly saying that i am fucked up well guesse what my lovlys i aint fucking lieing and if you think i am then fuck off and stop reading this story okai bye!

i left my home town because i found out my boyfriend of 2 years cheated on me.

_**s.f**_

i was walking to my boyfriend house when suddenly i heard something in the brushes and when you hear something lurking around in the forest in mystic falls you know that its not a good thing.

so i started walking to the noise when i heard a girl moan so i didnt want to irrupt the 'specail' treatmeant, she was getting from her boyfriend so i slowly turned around and walked only 2 cm because i stopped dead in my tracks because the girl moan/shouted my boyfriend's name, kol fucking asshole cheator mickealson.

so i went to the noise and i hid and my boyfriend was fucking this girl up so i ran and cried my heart out and i didnt leave my room for a whole week, i then had enough of all the crying so i went to the grill to have a drink and catch up with my friends and i did exactly that but when i was about to go out, kol was there blocking my way and i could tell that he was angry actually that would be the understatemeant of the year.

but me being a bennet and all i slap him across the face and told him thats its better to cheat on somebody when no one is around and knee him in the balls which he fell to the ground and i left with my friends with a big smile on my face because i was proud of what i did.

_**e.f**_

i ran after that day and my friends came with me saying that they didnt want to leave me alone.

we then just decied to start a band but we were drunk so yeah but we got onto the stage and sang and verybody loved us and a video was made of us perfourming and some dude who is now our manger called me to come down to the studio to sign us.

we have been touring for the last 2 years and we dont want to stop it is way to much fun to stop.

okai so now your are proberly wondering what the fuck is up with our band name well we all left our home town with a broken heart because boys are pigs where we come from+ everybody use to call elena the helpful princesse, caroline the perfect princess, rebekka the sexy princess and me the caring princess and that is how we got our name we all have a tattoo as well to say what princess we are.

elena has a got a tattoo of the charity she sponsers on her left hip, caroline has got the tattoo barbie on her left breast,rebekka has a tattoo of some lips on her left side of her neck and me i have got a butterfly with a halo on top on my right wrist.

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&&R&R&&R&RR&&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&& **_


	2. caroline

heya, my name is caroline forbes and im living the dream, my rock band is the fave.

well i guesse you want to know why i ran away from my perfect life from mystic falls, what if i told you that it wasnt perfect, if you gasped then you can fuck off and just stop reading

_**s.f**_

i was going to see my boyfriend of 2 years, his name is klaus and he is the most sweetest guy ever.

but if you told me that he was going to backstab me 5 years ago i would of laughed in your face and told you to keep fucking jogging.

but when i went to his house, he was asking some girl to marry him, i wanted to know who this hoe was that was fucking with my man.

dun,dun, it was my 'best friend' the fucking phycopathic doctor that decied hey, why not kill my mother fucking dad and elena's 'dad' while im in town, merdith fell, can you say whore or what?

so i ran out of the house and came back at midnight when he was asleep and i trashed his house but quietly then i went to his garage that had all his cars and i couldnt help the tempation i slashed al the tires and all the leather chairs had my nickname in them.

then i sprayed painting on his wall 'GAME ON MOTHER FUCKER-C' so yeah it took time but i didnt care, so i ran before he could get up.

_**e.o.f**_

after that i met up with the girls and we ran away from our old lifes to get on with our new ones and it was fucking awsome, we never had so much fun before.

so now here we are singing everynight by the name 'Broken Princesses' cool name right?

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&RR&&RR&&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&**_


	3. rebekka

hi, my name is rebekka mickealsom

i ran away with my best friends for life: elena gilbert,caroline forbes and bonnie bennet.

i ran away because i couldnt stand to be around with somebody who abused me everyday, yes matt sweet donvon is not the kind guy he plays out to be, he abuse me everyday and one day i deiced to sign my death sentence and fight back

_**s.o.f**_

matt kept screaming and screaming abuise words at me, i couldnt bear it any longer.

''you little bitch, go die in a ho-''

''on shut up matt, im tired of you always having ago at me, i didnt do anything to hurt you so why on earth do you hurt me everyday, why do you hate me so much?'' i couldn't help the sob that came out after that, i couldnt understand what i did to him.

'' hahahahhaa, you are just a weak patheic bitch that is gonna die alone''

_**e.o.f**_

i got slap after that and then he pushed me down the staries but im a vampire so i heal quickly so i ran up staries and packed my bag and i ran but i went to say goodbye to my friends before i left but they were about to make me run away so we thought life isnt being bitch just yet but will be soon.


End file.
